


Piece of Art

by luucarii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Easily embarrassed Kokichi is what I live for, M/M, Sexual Tension, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: "You look amazing. You're so captivating. Like a million dollar painting. And you know that, everybody wants a piece of you."--Rantaro had been humming a song all day and he wastes no time singing it to Kokichi when they get home.





	Piece of Art

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Piece of Art" by KIRA ft. GUMI.

Rantaro had been humming a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFLn-2ocnY8&list=RDrFLn-2ocnY8&start_radio=1) all day. A song he claimed one of his sisters had gotten stuck in his head. Kokichi didn’t think much of it besides Rantaro’s occasional low mumbling of the lyrics with a smile and a kiss on his cheek. It wasn’t unusual for Rantaro to be affectionate sometimes, typically it was when he wanted to take Kokichi out on little mini dates. Kokichi would always tease him and call him clingy but he’d given in by the end. How could he resist spending time with him?

 

Oddly enough, today’s mini date had them back in Rantaro’s house. He had held the door open for him and let Kokichi walk in first, smiling curtly at his comment on him being a gentleman. Once Rantaro had stepped inside and shut the door behind him quietly, Kokichi perked up. The house seemed empty for once.

 

“Your sisters?” Kokichi asked and he had his answer the second Rantaro’s arms snaked around his waist and a giggly kiss was pressed to his shoulder.

 

“Out.” Rantaro mumbled and his voice drifted off into a hum. The hum of the song he had stuck in his head all day. Kokichi turned his head, eyes narrowed in suspicion and he let out a sigh. This was different.

 

Not that he minded.

 

Rantaro kissed his temple and that humming turned to low singing in Kokichi’s ear. It was rare to hear him sing but whenever he did, it sounded beautiful, enough to reduce Kokichi to a blushing mess in his arms. Granted, Rantaro seemed to have the art of doing that down to a T. “ _I’ve never seen a human so extraordinary. You are the perfect design, baby, you’re one of a kind. I’ve never wanted anything so badly. Been waiting all my life, I wanna call you mine.”_

 

_“_ …What’s gotten into you Ranty?” Kokichi gulped, ears flushing, and Rantaro chuckled innocently. This was definitely different. Rantaro pulled away and slipped his hands into Kokichi’s, luring him through the hallways toward his room. All the while, he continued the song, granted the pre-chorus sounded particularly low, almost as if Kokichi wasn’t meant to hear it just yet.

 

Kokichi felt his throat dry up and his shirt collar suddenly grew tight around his neck. Rantaro led him inside and again, closed the door quietly behind him. Kokichi tried to laugh it off, regain some composure and hell maybe get back some of the control he had on the situation. The laugh was off-putting though, awkward even but it faded when Rantaro leaned down to kiss the boy gently.

 

By this point, Kokichi _prayed_ he wasn’t reading the situation wrong. He could (somewhat) handle the levels of embarrassment he felt when Rantaro teased him but god forbid Kokichi misread Rantaro’s current implications with both the lyrics of the song and with how vague he was being, Kokichi would honestly consider shutting himself away for the rest of his life out of shame.

 

The way Rantaro kissed him was too soft to imply anything besides casual affection but the wandering of his hands to the helm of his shirt left Kokichi questioning otherwise. Kokichi felt himself being slowly pushed back and it wasn’t long until he hit the edge of the bed frame. He fell back onto the bed with a huff and Rantaro tugged at the bottom of his shirt. All the while, he continued humming and his eyes stayed their normal shade of green, never once shifting or changing. Rantaro wasn’t usually too sexual a person, so it didn’t surprise Kokichi too much but he just wanted to know what the _hell_ he was up to.

 

Kokichi grumbled softly and slid his t-shirt over his head, rolling it into a ball and putting it under his head. As he leaned over him, Rantaro’s eyes softened at the sight and the look alone made Kokichi self-conscious. His overtly pale skin, his somewhat concerning thin stomach, there was a lot Kokichi hated himself for. And for some reason, Rantaro accepted all of him whole heartedly. He couldn’t understand why but he wouldn’t deny the feeling of being wanted was nice.

 

“ _Every single inch of you’s a ten, baby.”_ Rantaro leaned down and kissed at his neck. “ _Something so phenomenal, nobody would believe.”_ His lips found their way to his collarbone and Kokichi sighed, covering his face with his hands. “ _I ain’t overreacting you really are a masterpiece. Piece of art, you’re a piece of art.”_

 

_“_ Rantaro.” Kokichi hissed out, hating how easily his face flushed. Rantaro pulled his hands away from his face and kissed him again and with each short breath he took, Rantaro continued the song, harmonizing with what Kokichi assumed was melody of the song. It was slow, quiet and Kokichi couldn’t help the faintest whine when he felt the ghost of Rantaro’s tongue.

 

Near the end of his harmonizing, Rantaro pulled away and smiled. Kokichi stared up at him with desperately hooded eyes and gasped when he nipped softly at the skin below his collarbone.“ _I’ve never seen a human so hypnotic._ ” The next few lyrics Kokichi couldn’t catch because of how low he mumbled them but he assumed Rantaro was singing what he needed to get his message across. “ _And I don’t mean to sound crazy or dramatic…”_ Rantaro came up to his ear again and Kokichi shivered, “ _but you are everything I need, if you wanna come with me.”_

 

Kokichi gulped down a noise and squirmed a bit under him. Rantaro chuckled softly and his eyes narrowed. A thin finger traced along Kokichi’s abdomen and he continued his singing. “ _You look amazing. You’re so captivating. Like a million dollar painting. And you know that everybody wants a piece of you.”_

 

There was the pre-chorus Kokichi had missed earlier and he was grateful he hadn’t heard them before. The obvious compliments would have left the boy crumbling long before Rantaro kissed him. Kokichi exhaled a shaky breath and above him, Rantaro smiled cupping the side of his cheek, mumbling the chorus once again. Kokichi blinked up at him and whimpered. He looked so desperate, his constant squirming and shallowed breathing.

 

Such a shame for him that the song hadn’t ended yet.

 

The song was mostly meant as a means of drawing out an incoming “I love you” but Rantaro wouldn’t pass up a chance to tease Kokichi. Having such a childish kid as a boyfriend was fun and all but it was nice to see him relax once and a while and keep him from his typical snarky comments.

 

“ _I wanna see your magic now, you make me feel so high.”_ Rantaro leaned down and snickered in his ear, “ _a fire no one can put out, I’m burning up inside.”_

 

He took a breath and brought his face to Kokichi’s, noses inches apart and Rantaro wouldn’t ignore Kokichi’s attempts to kiss him. “ _Every single inch of you’s a ten baby. Something so phenomenal nobody would believe. I ain’t overreacting you really are a masterpiece. Piece of art, you’re a piece of art.”_

 

_“Rantaro._ ” Kokichi repeated and it seemed his patience had run out. Rantaro sighed and that thin, innocent smile creased his lips again. He chuckled to himself and a laugh soon rumbled in his throat when Kokichi rolled his eyes. Rantaro closed in, lips a ghost against Kokichi’s and whispered.

 

“ _You are a piece of art.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I've been meaning to write a fic based off "Piece of Art" for a while because god I love all the subtle undertones it has. 
> 
> Also, my first attempt at sexual tension (surprisingly) and I like how it came out. I'm a sucker for this sort of stuff and Oumami needs more content so I figured I'd put them together!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
